Forgotten Childhood
by Little Dreaming Child
Summary: Two childhood friends promise to never forget each other. They promise to be together forever. But one day he moves away. Then suddenly he comes back but does he remember his promise
1. Preface

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is an original story by me. I hope you like it.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rin Pov**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Len........Len. Wake up, Len. Come on Aunty K is gonna be mad if you don't hurry." I said.

"Len, if you don't wake up I'l take your teddy bear." With that said Len woke up. Len was the type of boy who was lazy and cute. He loved to sleep especially with his teddy bear, Mii.

"Rin, I'm awake don't take Mii from me." He sounded like a little 3 year old when he was actiually 8 years old in the third grade. Len has always been with me since pre-school. We've been best friends since.

"Hey, Len!!! Promise me that you won't forget me when you move."

"Ok, Rin. I promise."

As soon as he said that he pulled me to the great oak tree. He started to carve something into the wood.

"Len, what are you doing? Your gonna be late. Len!......""Rin, look!" I went to the place he was carving and started to read. It said "Rin x Len together forever."

"Rin, this is my promise to you."

And before he left he kissed me on the started to run home and I screamed, "I won't forget you. You better come back, Len!! If you don't I won't forgive you!!."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks you for reading. Please review and sorry its so short.**


	2. New Kid

**THANKS 4 READING.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rin Pov**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey! Hey! Did you hear? We're getting two new transfer student today. I wonder if he's cute." Miku rambled on like her usual self without even stopping to hear what I say.

I sighed staring outside its been 7 years since he moved. I wonder if he even remembers me.

"Rin! Rin! Rin! RIN!" It took a while before I noticed Miku screaming my name. I was shocked that I didn't notice sooner, "W-what?! I'm sorry Miku."

Luckily I was saved by the bell. Miku's seat was in front since she liked to talk a lot the teacher had to keep a close eye on her.

"Good Morning, Class! As you have heard we have to new transfer students today. Come on in." Mr. Paul said addressing the two kids at the door. "Come stand in front and introduce yourself."

The two kids came in and I shocked the boy had golden hair and icy blue eyes while the girl on the other hand had brown hair and black eyes. Before I realized it I was staring at the new kid the boy not the girl. Bleh I'm not lesbian. (_ I don't hate homos btw its just part of the story so I hope none of you are offended _) The boys voice startled me as he spoke, "Hello, my name is Kagamine Len and here is my fiancee Kagamine Ren. Nice to meet you all."

WHAT!!! That's Len. I was in utter shock and so was the class you could here them say, "Wow her name is almost like Rin's. They even have the same last name." or something like that but the teacher interupted just to shut the kids up.

"Len, you will be sitting beside Rin. Rin stand up and introduce yourself." He said stricted staring at me. Mr. Paul was the type of teacher who will always try to find a fault in someone. As I stood up Len looked at me, he had an expression on his face that was like WHAT, "Hello, my name is Kagamine Rin. Nice to meet you." Len just stood there surprised after all me and Len had always looked the same. Now the whole class was in an uproar. Mr. Paul decided that he couldn't get everyone to stop talking and said, "Before lessons start Rin can explain everything. Rin.........."

It took me a while before I realized what he meant. "Oh................." There was silence in the whole room. I felt awkward everyone just kept staring at me.I tried to speak but I couldn't. "I........I............" nothing came out. Then to everyone's surprise Len was the one to speak, "Me and Rin are from the two main branches of the Kagamine family. While Ren here is from one of the lower branches. Seven years ago my family had to move to America for some business and that's where I met Ren here. That is also how me and Ren are now fiancee's. Ren, it's my first time meeting you. Sorry if I shocked you so much." He bowed to show his respect and said, "Ren, bow too."

The girl of course object saying, "Why Len!?"

"Ren, Rin's family branch is the top branch of the Kagamine Family. Show your respects now! Young Mistress Rin, I'm sorry for her rudeness." He says still for some stupid reason I started to laugh hysterically. "Len you really don't remember me." After that I started to walk out of the classroom, but before I left I said one final thing to him, "Len, have you thrown Mii away yet?" Then I ran and ran and ran the more I did the more tears started to flow out of my eyes. Stupid Len.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks you for reading. Please review.**


End file.
